


【all狱】我们之间·云狱篇·饕餮

by pujiena



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, all狱
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:48:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21955399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pujiena/pseuds/pujiena
Summary: 七宗罪设定引用注意我流向all狱注意小学生文笔注意全员轻微黑化注意OOC、避雷注意私设注意每个cp单独世界互不干扰
Relationships: 云狱 - Relationship
Kudos: 6





	【all狱】我们之间·云狱篇·饕餮

**Author's Note:**

> 七宗罪设定引用注意  
> 我流向all狱注意  
> 小学生文笔注意  
> 全员轻微黑化注意  
> OOC、避雷注意  
> 私设注意
> 
> 每个cp单独世界互不干扰

饕餮gluttonous

彭格列十代首领到达彭格列总部的那天，狱寺隼人举办了内部宴会，都是各部门的直系属下，为得是给初来乍到的沢田纲吉造势。

觥筹交错，言笑晏晏。

即使再怎么瞧不上这个不满二十岁的毛头小鬼，他旁边还站着事雷厉风行护主狂魔俊美隽永的十代岚守呢，想以后过得好点的人都自觉挂上了讨好的笑容。

孤傲高冷的云守端着香槟站在他们不远处，旁边的世界第一杀手瞥了云雀恭弥盯着的方向，抿了一口手中的红酒，轻笑道：“小朋友不自信呀。”

云雀恭弥收回视线，眼底情绪汹涌，阖上眼帘喝了口酒，阴森冷漠的气势开始蔓延周身。

里包恩笑了笑，没说话，转身走去别地。

宴会结束，狱寺隼人陪同微醺的十代目回他的房间。云雀恭弥冷眼旁观着一切，然后叫来草壁回去风纪集团。

换上黑色和服，云雀恭弥站在日式庭院里，望着朗朗清月，即使强大如他也不禁感到落寞、挫败。

你看看，只要有他在，狱寺隼人永远不会看到你。

不管你做多少事，都是无用功。

你永远不可能成为第一位。

把他锁起来。

锁在黑不见光的房间里。

把他看着的那个人杀了。

杀了他就只能看你了。

这样，他就永远属于你了。

心底恶魇在低语，每字每句都带着无法抵挡的诱惑力。

云雀恭弥思绪开始涣散，仿佛在考虑这个计划的可行性。

“你在想什么，这么入迷。”熟悉、清亮的声音响起。

本该在彭格列基地陪着十代首领的那个岚守，意外地会出现在这里。

云雀恭弥莫名地觉得厌烦。

前一秒，他还残暴的想把这人折断四肢禁锢在怀里，这一秒又因为他的出现而心跳加快，春风拂面。

自己的情绪总是因为这个人，此起彼伏，不受控制。

可是要舍弃，又做不到。

狱寺隼人抬头望了望天空的明月，又看着月光下身姿挺拔眼神有点迷离的云雀恭弥，明了对方肯定又喝酒了，无奈道：“叮嘱过草壁，让你少喝酒的。”

云雀恭弥压抑下去的肆虐心理又活跃起来，回过神逼近那人，盯着对方平淡的祖母绿眸子，开口道：“凭什么。”

你明明就更在乎你的十代目，那又凭什么管我。

狱寺隼人硬是听出了对方阴冷淡漠语气下藏着一点点，委屈？

狱寺隼人被自己的想法逗趣了，祖母绿的眸子里闪过笑意和暖色，轻叹一声后，没有出声。

良久，等云雀恭弥快要后悔刚刚自己说的话，狱寺隼人才慢慢说道：“今晚月色挺美的，不是吗。”

云雀恭弥根本没留心他说了什么，直到瞥见对方耳骨开始泛粉，被酒精侵蚀的大脑开始重新转动，几乎是第一时间反应过来，兴奋像羽毛扫过心脏，痒得发麻，他愉悦中轻笑回道：“嗯，真美。”

狱寺隼人注目了一会，主动走近把头靠在云雀恭弥的肩窝处。

真犯规，太吸引人了。狱寺隼人暗暗在心底吐槽，顺便想压抑自己因为对方笑颜而狂跳不止的心脏。

云雀恭弥了然，顺势搂过对方的腰，侧过头吻着对方的脖颈，道：“哇哦。你的心跳声好响。”

“......闭嘴。”

\-----------

云雀恭弥把狱寺隼人剥光压倒在榻榻米的床褥上时，狱寺隼人还戏谑问到为什么要把自己脱光。

云雀恭弥淡淡回了一句。

“怕你反悔跑掉。”

只一句就让狱寺隼人愧疚良多。云雀恭弥却没有给他愣神的机会。

因庭院站了会而微凉的双手顺着腰线划到胯下，抚上那人的肉棒。陌生的温度让狱寺隼人身体条件发射一抖，感觉到对方的手停下来，他抬头撞进灰蓝色的眸子，隐晦得充盈着残虐情绪。

狱寺隼人忙把手搭在对方脖颈处表示自己没想躲，凑上去像猫一样舔舐云雀恭弥淡樱色的薄唇，时不时用舌尖刺入唇缝，在对方唇畔微开的时候又溜走，不断地亲吻嘴角。

云雀恭弥眼底的负面情绪消散大半。虽然很想摁住狱寺隼人的脑袋，把他啃咬一番，但是想到有更重要的事，这种开胃小菜可以先放一放，所以没有理会狱寺隼人似是而非地讨好挑逗，专心于手下的功夫。常年握拐的手附有一层薄茧，修长的手指不重不轻地划过柱头小孔，不出意料听到对方闷哼了一声。

紧接着左手虎口托着下方缀着囊袋，没有什么经验的他凭借感觉摩挲着，云雀恭弥仔细看了看狱寺隼人表情上没有特别舒服的神态，气馁一瞬后果断放弃了，转而揉捏逐渐变硬的柱身。左手食指和拇指稍加力道揉搓着柱头，食指间或抠弄下小孔，剩下三指描摹着上半柱身的青筋。

狱寺隼人感觉酥酥麻麻的快感从胯部扩散至尾脊骨，捉摸不透的痒意顺着尾脊骨蔓延。

云雀恭弥眼见对方露出沉醉的神态，才俯身压迫，亲上调皮的小舌头。趁着对方不觉，他用舌头缠绕着对方，狱寺隼人口中津液来不及吞咽，小部分顺着嘴角滑落，轻微缺氧让他脸上泛着红晕。唇舌分离，云雀恭弥拉开一些距离，看见津液在两人连接处拉出银丝，狱寺隼人瑰丽的祖母绿双眸此刻涌着情与欲，双眸的主人还不自觉舔过嘴角。

云雀恭弥感觉自己引以为傲的自制力有崩盘的趋势了。

他没等对方喘上几口气，又覆上那人的唇，舌头不再纠缠，只是骚扰着上颚，同时手下抚摸的力道速度加快，快感累积，狱寺隼人忍不住哼了一声鼻音，释放在云雀恭弥的手里，他把粘稠液体收在手中，并拢双指探进狱寺隼人后穴。

在进入的那瞬，害怕伴随着紧张袭上狱寺隼人的心头，不自觉抓紧挂在对方背脊的双手。

云雀恭弥感觉到底下人的肌肉紧绷，轻笑一声，用另一只手拍了拍圆滑紧翘的臀部，道：“放松，别紧张。不会比子弹穿骨疼。”手指的动作继续，两指整指没入送进刚得到手的滑液，尽可能在这狭小的空间里寻找敏感点。异物戳弄着难以启齿的后穴所伴随的钝痛和异样，狱寺隼人说不清是恼还是羞，只能把脸埋进对方脖颈处，闷声回道：“说得好听...有本事...你...你来...躺下面...试试...”

云雀恭弥见好就收，语言上没有过多刺激，偏头亲了亲藏在银灰色发丝下绯红的耳骨，指腹在触弄到凸起点时，终于听到狱寺隼人惊慌得呼了一声。

云雀恭弥又伸进一根手指，三指时散时拢，围绕着敏感处揉搓。亲吻耳骨的动作也渐渐变得色情，湿漉的舌尖绕着耳骨，偶尔戳进耳洞，让狱寺隼人有种耳朵都被侵犯的错觉。

狱寺隼人叫了第一声之后就咬紧牙关，感觉对方在后穴肆无忌惮地动作后，他粗暴地伸手扯开身上那人松垮的黑色和服，带着报复心态，撑起身子伸出右手摸上对方的肉茎，一手勉强圈住的尺寸让狱寺隼人心头一跳，硬着头上下撸动。虎口处的薄茧抚过，微痛带来的刺激让肉茎硬生生大了一圈。

狱寺隼人抬眼望见云雀恭弥灰蓝色的眸子里欲望越烧越燃，狠下心。左手把云雀恭弥还在自己后穴抽插的手拔出来，把身上人推压到在榻榻米上，别开头不去看他的表情，想要压下腰肢坐下。

狱寺隼人鬓角的发丝已被汗水浸湿，他一只手扶着肉茎，一只手按着云雀恭弥的肩膀，感受着下体被破开的痛楚，他咬咬牙，一口气压到底后。僵持和高度紧绷让狱寺隼人力气去了大半，他搂住云雀恭弥，靠在对方脖颈处喘着气。云雀恭弥则慵懒地撑起上半身，双手色情地抚摸着狱寺隼人光滑的大腿，不断在他肩窝吮吸出或红或紫的吻痕，布在白嫩的肌肤上有几分残虐，却让云雀恭弥觉得舒心。

终于打上烙印了。

感受到肉茎传来的，被湿热狭窄的肉壁包裹着，层层峦峦得挤压让他说不出的痛快。眼瞧着狱寺隼人缓过痛劲，云雀恭弥托着他紧翘的臀部开始上下抽动。几下深抽过后，精确地找到敏感凸起感觉到对方肉壁一缩的云雀恭弥开始大开大合的动作。硕大的柱头破开周身挤压逼迫的肉壁，在重力和冲撞下三番几次戳中凸起，快速叠加的快感蔓延上狱寺隼人的肉茎，慌道：“等...等等云雀...别...这么快...”

云雀恭弥听到对方喊自己名字的时候，心里还是不爽，带着赌气的成分，每次都全根抽出只剩柱头，然后又突然放手。过多的快感让狱寺隼人的肉茎又挺立起来，云雀恭弥在这时却突然又慢下。

“你...你...嗯...啊...”

柱头开始抵着敏感点研磨打圈，云雀恭弥慢慢抽插，感受着来自肉壁一吮一吸的温柔，漫不经心道：“嗯，隼人你想说什么。”低沉如醇酒般醉人的声线钻进狱寺隼人的耳朵，他勉强睁大祖母绿的双眼，与凶兽饥渴的灰蓝色对视。  
被快感搅浑的大脑在催促着自己，狱寺隼人闭了闭眼，睁开的瞬间云雀恭弥看到了。

节制理性的野兽被激发起野性，欲望赤裸裸地浮沉，高艳和娇媚糅合在祖母绿的眸子衬着眼尾红痕，比任何时候都夺目勾人，狱寺隼人用略带沙哑的烟嗓开口道：“恭弥，干我。”

云雀恭弥终于解开拴紧自制力的铁链，一把推压住他，捞起修长莹白的腿往身上一挂，不知疲惫地开始抽插。狱寺隼人双臂把云雀恭弥的头颅往下压，两人的舌头纠缠拉扯，仿佛两头兽类在撕咬，唇舌分离时，嘴唇都磕破了。云雀恭弥用着想把狱寺隼人干死的力道，一下一下冲进内里。银发的男人也不甘示弱，凑近对方耳侧，魅惑挑逗中包含挑衅地呻吟着。

“啊...嗯...对...就是那...啊...好...舒服...”

“恭...恭弥...别...别停...啊...重...重一点...”

“呜...啊...快...再...再快...一点...”

伴随着对方后穴有意识的收缩含吐，云雀恭弥没忍住射在肉壁深处，狱寺隼人本就到达临界点被突如其来的一烫也释放出来。

松了一口气想着总算完事了的狱寺隼人准备起身，却被翻了个身压着，熟悉的炙热感又贴上臀缝。

耳侧传来湿气和云雀恭弥缠绵悱恻的情话。

“四年了，你以为一次就能解决？”

狱寺隼人干笑讨好道：“额，来日方长，来日方长。”想不着痕迹地挣扎一下，却被对方强势压制。

云雀恭弥用柔情温和下来的声线吐出令人战栗的话语。

“你刚刚不是挑衅撩拨的挺起兴么。”

“你刚刚不是喊我干你么。”

“来。”

“试试能不能干死你。”

“......”

云狱END


End file.
